


I go crazy because of you.

by gyufan2303



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, didnt ship it but it could work, idk i just hav lots of hansol feels these days, kinda sehyuk centric, romance kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufan2303/pseuds/gyufan2303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fic i wrote inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zfV8rxq2ik. didn’t really pay attention to this pairing before but i could ship it ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	I go crazy because of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hansol tho.

Sehyuk squeezes Hansol's shoulder a little too hard. He doesn’t understand why Hansol’s suddenly turned into a statue but he has to keep moving. There’s too many people dead on their feet already, Hansol’s supposed to be one of the more energetic ones.

As soon as the recording finishes, Hansol slips away from his hold and latches onto Dongsun, holding his arm to his chest as they walk. Dongsun doesn’t even acknowledge it, just keeps walking with Hansol hanging off him like it’s not hindering him at all. Sehyuk doesn’t remember when they got so close – he must be out of the loop since no one else is reacting, even if this is a bit extreme for typical Hansol skinship.

He smiles to himself, thinking about how Hansol’s skin burned when he kissed his cheek. He knows the fans will love it. He hopes, however, that they don’t pick up on how tense Hansol’s shoulders were the whole time. Like he was uncomfortable with Sehyuk touching him.  Which is odd because Hansol loves touching people almost as much as Jiho (although he has cut down on it a lot lately). He knows he has to get to the bottom of this before management start noticing but they’ve been dancing for seven hours straight and all he can think about is how his bed is calling for him. Surely they can sort out the showering order by themselves for one night.

(Of course they can’t. He has to break up no less than three fights before everyone who wants to is showered and smelling like humans instead of corpses. Why maknae is prepared to live in a pigsty but won’t sleep without a shower he’ll never know.)

He dreams of Hansol’s creamy skin and soft hair and wide eyes and long legs. He doesn’t feel very rested when he wakes up.

 

Sehyuk pushes Byunjoo out of the way and pointedly sits next to Hansol on the way to the fanmeet. Hansol looks surprised and a tad dejected when Sehyuk slides into the seat. His eyes narrow for a fraction of a second before he crosses his arms and leans against the door with his eyes closed. He’s too rigid to be truly trying to sleep but clearly he doesn’t want to talk. Sehyuk’s not ecstatic about the blatant snub, but he’s too tired to tell him off. Instead he wriggles closer and presses his body against Hansol’s, leaning his head on his shoulder, ignoring the way Hansol flinches. He’s not sure why he’s doing this, he hates skinship when the camera’s off but he feels like he has something to prove – show Hansol that he has to deal with Sehyuk’s presence whether he likes it or not because they're all in this together or prove to himself that he’s not attracted to Hansol (that even pressed against him, he most definitely does _not_ want to touch his thigh or kiss the skin he can see peeking from under his jacket on his neck or even nuzzle the surprisingly comfortable shoulder he’s sleeping on). He’s lucky they’re at the back and there’s no one to witness his despicable behaviour. It makes him incredibly uncomfortable, the rush of anger he feels when Byunjoo tucks Hansol under his arm, holding him close the entire walk to the venue.

 

Sehyuk can accept that he’s physically attracted to Hansol. Hansol is gorgeous. Hansol consciously makes himself as attractive as possible because he is a seductive little minx who loves attention. But other than his physical appearance (and if he’s fair, his abilities because those hips don’t lie), Sehyuk is not attracted to Hansol. In fact, even if he is mildly fond of him, because you can’t spend this long around someone and not like them even a little and Hansol is generally really likeable, he thinks Hansol is a little shit and certainly not his type. So it makes sense for him to find himself day dreaming about Hansol’s face and his legs but it doesn’t make sense for him to be thinking about Hansol’s laugh or his endearingly terrible jokes or that he wishes that Hansol doesn’t get corrupted by stardom because, even if he’s a seductive little shit, he’s still so naïve and untainted or how angry he feels when he catches others staring at Hansol during dance practice like they want to eat him up because he’s just that alluring. It really doesn’t make sense because he doesn’t even spend much time with Hansol, he barely knows him compared to some of the other members, can count the number of times they’ve been alone together on one hand.

But now he has disturbing daydreams about what would happen if he had Hansol to himself, just for a few hours. And they’re ironically not very innocent most of the time.

Some of the other members pick up on the subtle tension between them, despite how desperately he wanted to avoid it. Sangdo and Hyunho seem like they want to approach him but he shrugs them off when they get close enough and Hansol ignores them when they approach him with concerned looks. Sometimes Sehyuk thinks he catches Byunjoo actually glaring at him. Hansol is still weirdly affectionate with Dongsun, hugging him at odd times and holding his hand when they walk, and Sehyuk wants to punch something when he sees it.

 

Hansol injures himself and has to miss dance practice. Being the caring leader he is, Sehyuk decrees that he will stay behind and watch him, ignoring the alarmed looks he gets from the more perceptive members and Hansol himself. Luckily the managers agree and start herding the others out to the vans, finally leaving them alone together.

“I’m, um, gonna go sleep for a bit hyung,” Hansol mutters, shuffling to his room. Sehyuk rolls his eyes and gets two glasses of water from the kitchen, taking them to Hansol’s room. He ignores the way Hansol stiffens when he enters and sets the glasses down on the bedside table, sits on the edge of the bed and ruffles Hansol’s hair gently. Hansol glares.

“What’s going on between you and Dongsun,” he asks gently, careful to not let any acid seep into his voice. He hasn’t moved his hand from Hansol’s hair.

Hansol’s brow furrows. “What do you mean hyung?”

“You’re spending a lot of time with him these days. Anything I need to know?”

“Shouldn’t you be giving this talk to Hyunho hyung and Jiho? I’m pretty sure they need it more.”

Sehyuk smirks and pinches his cheek. “Answer the question, brat.”

“It’s just – it makes me feel better, touching someone. Makes me feel less homesick. Less tired. And he doesn’t mind, he said I remind him of his younger brother,” he mumbles.  

“I thought Byunjoo was your cuddle buddy.”

Hansol snorts. “He doesn’t like touching off camera. He’s my best friend but we’re really different.”

Sehyuk is surprised to find the knot in his stomach unravelling. It’s pretty wrong of him to be happy that Hansol isn’t romantically involved with any of the members considering his lecherous reasons but he doesn’t care. He smiles at him and pinches his cheek again.

He gets up to leave but he hears Hansol croak “Hyung, wait” and he starts feeling sick again. He doesn’t want to have this conversation.

“Why are you being so weird to me these days?” he wants to smooth out Hansol’s forehead with his thumb. “Have I done something wrong?”

“You’re fine, Hansol-ah. I’m just a weirdo.” Hansol isn’t impressed. He sits up abruptly and grabs Sehyuk’s t shirt and kisses him. Sehyuk almost, _almost_ doesn’t push him away because Hansol’s lips are sinful in all the right ways but he didn’t get his hard ass reputation without exercising some intense self-control.

“What?” Hansol gasps. “I’ve seen how you look at me. I’m not a child, hyung. You want me, right?” His chest is heaving and there’s a wild, close to desperate look in his eyes that Sehyuk thinks is more apprehension than arousal.

He sighs, gently stroking the back of Hansol’s neck with his thumbs and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek. Hansol’s sharp intake of breath is too loud.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable like that. I promise I’ll stop.” He grimaces in disappointment.

Hansol's eyes are downcast, and his hands tighten in Sehyuk’s t shirt. “Maybe I want hyung too,” he whispers.

“But – you – you don’t even like me.” Sehyuk’s head is spinning.

“You’re really blind sometimes, hyung.”

“Hansol-ie, look at me. How do you feel about me? Tell me honestly.”

“I really like it when you compliment me and when you smile at me and you have nice arms and nice eyes and it’s really sexy when you act all leader-like – ”

Sehyuk cuts off his rambling by kissing him again, slow and deep like did in his day dreams.

“We’re gonna be in so much trouble,” he groans when they stop to catch their breaths. Hansol just giggles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think Hansol did actually injure his hand (i think, i saw a tumblr post about it) but i don't think Gohn has a younger brother, thats just me being liberal again XD. 
> 
> I need more ToppKlass friends omg. 
> 
> criticism and feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
